Systems for changing rollers are nowadays needed to replace rollers in a short amount of time if they no longer meet the requirements imposed on them. The need to change rollers is high, in particular, in rolling mills.
Systems for changing a roller in an industrial installation, in particular in a rolling mill, are nowadays frequently based on manual activities, for example detecting the roller identifier, and actions derived there from. However, such roller changing operations are highly prone to error. In a rolling mill, for example, this may result in rollers with “incorrect” properties being inserted into a rolling stand. This has a disadvantageous effect on the material for rolling rolled using the latter. The situation in which rolled material cannot be used further and must be melted down in the steelworks again may even result.